


First Connection

by airyspirit



Series: Odd Little Family [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Shizune, BAMF Tsunade (Naruto), BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Family Feels, Gen, Give Naruto Parents, Naruto is Just Naruto, Parent-Child Relationship, Tsunade Raises Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airyspirit/pseuds/airyspirit
Summary: Tsunade wanted to visit Konoha to make sure that her sensei was okay. That place still haunts her with the memories of Nawaki and Dan. She didn't expect to find the new addition to her family: a child with golden hair and bright blue eyes.
Relationships: Sarutobi Hiruzen & Tsunade, Shizune & Tsunade (Naruto), Tsunade & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Odd Little Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557511
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	First Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Age: 48 hours

Two shadows were seen hopping from tree to tree, only slowing down when they heard a pig huffed, trying to keep up with their pace on the ground. One of the women stopped as Konoha's Gates became more visible. The other stopped after she noticed that there was a considerable distance between herself and her teacher. 

"What's wrong, Tsunade-sama?" she questioned, concern etched on her face. 

Tsunade snapped out of her memories, filled with grief and despair, and hopped down to the ground. 

“I think we should finish the rest of journey by foot, Shizune," Tsunade said. This way she doesn’t have to see the Konoha Gates in all it’s glory, something she’s not ready for. 

Tonton oinked in agreement. As Shizune hopped down, Tsunade began a brisk pace, wanting to reach Konoha quickly. She already wished that this visit was over.

“Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama wait up!” Shizune shouted as Tonton trailed behind her. 

“Hurry up!” Tsunade snapped, “I don’t want to remain in this god forsaken village for long.”

Shizune ran to Tsunade’s side, panting when she caught up to her. Tonton looked a little less tired, bumping her head against Shizune’s leg. 

“Tsunade-sama, look!” She pointed towards the vegetation. “There’s a huge crater in the forest.” 

Tsunade winced. “Konoha took a huge hit, huh.”

They had finally reached the gate of Konoha. Tsunade saw that there were no guards at the gates of Konoha. Shizune looked crestfallen and Tonton bopped her head against her thigh. 

“Have we fallen so far that we cannot post guards at Konoha’s gate,”Suddenly Tsunade looked older than her years. She steeled her nerves, “I need to know that sensei is okay.”

“Let’s head in, Tsunade-sama,” Shizune put a brave face on as she pushed open the gates of Konoha.

* * *

As they were walking through the streets of Konoha, Shizune was nervously alternating between staring at the floor and watching Tsunade. Soon, Tsunade grew tired of this. 

“What? Spit it out!” Tsunade demanded, exasperated.

Shizune poked her fingers together sheepishly. “Well, Tsunade-sama, since we usually don’t visit Konoha, I wanted to visit Dan’s grave.” 

Tsunade felt as if she was punched in the stomach. She still wasn’t ready to visit Dan’s grave. “Go ahead,” she said with a brittle smile. Shizune was already feeling guilty enough so she doesn’t want to add her grief to the mix. As they split up, Tsunade realized that she had to face the streets of Konoha alone.

* * *

The sense of doom was palpable as Tsunade saw what happened to Konoha.

“Kaa-san, Kaa-san, wake up!” A little girl was shaking her mother’s body as her blood began to stain the ground. That could have been her and Dan, with their own little family. But there was so much blood that she had to look away. 

A man was weeping over the body of his dead wife. “Anata, anata,” he repeated. She stiffly turned her head away from the scene, avoiding the panic attack that would force her to relive Dan’s last moments. 

No one could help them because Konoha’s shinobi force was cut down by half due to the Kyuubi invasion. Resources were thinly spread all throughout Konoha. 

Tsunade was able to make it to the administrative building with only two people begging her to heal their loved ones. She still couldn’t stand the sight of blood so she was rendered useless. Nawaki and Dan’s ghosts continue to haunt her to this day. Not being able to save Dan even though she stopped the blood loss. Blood coated her hands as she screamed as another one of her loved ones succumbed to the curse of the necklace, of the Hokage. Her nails dig into the palm of her hands. 

She walked into the office building and saw that it was being used as a recovery center. People laid by their loved ones’ side and prayed that they were alive. Meanwhile, there was a flurry of activity with the employees, running up and down, trying to find out which shinobi were alive and which ones were dead. But there was something common among the people. An angry bitterness permeated the air. Tsunade stepped over the patients and bumped into office workers, slowly making her way to the Hokage’s office. 

As she approached the Hokage’s office, a baby’s wail pierced the air. She was tempted to leave but she wanted to check if the old man was doing alright now that he is reinstated as Hokage. His tirades about retiring and leaving the never-ending stack of paperwork to Minato were entertaining, to say the least. To have his retirement cut short must be disappointing. With that thought in mind, she opened the door. 

* * *

“Hey, sensei,” she said. “How’s it feel like to wear the hat again?” 

“Not good at all,” He replied, his eyes casted downwards. “I was robbed of my retirement. Minato wasn’t supposed to die this early.” 

Once she got a proper look at her old teacher, she saw that he was carrying a child. A howling newborn with bright blond hair and sky blue eyes. Those eyes were beginning to water again as she stepped closer to examine the baby. 

“Why do you have Kushina’s child?” she asked. “Where is she?”

The Hokage looked up in surprise. “I’m surprised that you know that this is Kushina’s child.”

She scoffed. “Jiraiya wouldn’t shut up about it. He was so excited to become a godfather.” Tsunade shook her head, as if she was trying to get rid of the memories of a happy Jiraiya. “So where’s Kushina? She would never let anyone hold her baby without her being there.”

“I’m afraid that Kushina is dead,” the Sandaime spoke softly, his voice riddled in pain. He continues to play peek-a-boo with Naruto but his face saddened for a quick minute. “Naruto lost both Minato and Kushina in the Kyuubi attack.” 

Tsunade felt a pang of guilt. Her sensei had so much to deal with, the least she can do is offer solutions to this one problem. “Jiraiya could raise the child. After all, he’s the child’s godfather.” She shrugs her shoulders. If worst comes to worst, he could be raised by the village orphanage and then be emancipated when he becomes a genin.”

He shook his head. “The council will not allow for Naruto to have a legal guardian,” Sarutobi looked crestfallen when he said this but then the Sandaime’s face hardened.

“The council came to this decision because Naruto’s a potential political weapon. The guardian could gain control over Naruto and advance their agenda using him.” 

Tsunade looked confused. “Why would Naruto be considered as a political weapon? His parentage a secret. I know for a fact that Minato and Kushina weren’t public about their relationship. No one knows his relation to Minato.”

“It was the only option” the Sandaime whispered. 

Tsunade felt her suspicions rise. “What was the only option?” 

“Minato wanted his son to be known as a hero.”  
  
“What did you do, sensei?!” She gripped the desk. 

Sarutobi began to rock Naruto in the hope that he will fall asleep. He didn’t want the infant to cry due to Tsunade’s racket.

“Naruto is the newest jinchuuriki. He is protecting us from the greatest threat to Konoha.” The Sandaime spoke softly as Naruto cooed at him, reaching for his beard. 

Her sensei’s face grew solemn as he spoke, “I’ve committed a grave mistake. In my quest of fulfilling Minato’s last wish, I cursed his son to a lifetime of animosity in the village.”

The desk broke under her grip as she stood up. “How could you—”

Naruto began to stir after falling asleep. Her sensei quickly shushed him and rocked the baby back and forth. 

Tsunade lowered her voice lest the child should wake up. “How could you be so stupid!” she murmured. 

He sighed, “I thought I was doing the right thing at the moment.” 

She shook her head in amazement, “You know how jinchuuriki are treated. How could you be so naive?!”

“I needed to reassure the villagers. My job is to protect Konoha. Their fear is a threat that I needed to eradicate.”

“It always comes back to the village,” Tsunade mumbled. She fell back into her chair like a puppet whose strings have been cut. 

“What do you mean?”

“It always comes back to this FUCKING village, sensei!” Tsunade exclaimed. “I don’t know why I thought this time would be different. You would continue to shit on your _precious_ people as long as you can protect this _precious_ village.” 

Her sensei gaped at her. Then he became angry. Who gave her the right to judge. She hadn’t been here. “Don’t you dare lecture me about not caring. I’ve stayed in this village to protect the home that you all came from. But all of you left, leaving me behind to protect Konoha.” His voice began to trail off. “I let you leave the village. Jiraiya is off somewhere. Orochimaru...” his voice was riddled in pain “lost his Will of Fire. And my son refused to speak to me after he found out I took the role as Hokage again.” Suddenly, he looked like a tired old man. “My wife just died. Give me a break. The one thing I’m sure will protect my loved ones is protecting Konoha and to protect Konoha, I have to become the Hokage.” He viewed her sadly, “I only know how to be a Hokage.”

Tsunade felt as if she stuck her foot in her mouth. “I’m so sorry, sensei. Forgive me.” 

The Sandaime swiftly took her sensei’s place. “We still need to figure out Naruto’s living situation.”

She shook her head. “I don’t know what to do, sensei.”

Her old sensei looked up at her hopefully. “You can take this child with you on your travels.” 

She needed to crush the hope in her sensei’s eyes. “No,” she responded flatly. 

“But the council wouldn’t object to you raising Naruto!” He was very desperate. “You still have pull in the council, being the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage and the grandniece of the Niidaime Hokage. You can take him away from the village.” 

Tsunade flinched at the thought. That child is covered in Konoha’s curse of Hokages. She was not able to save her brother or her lover, what makes her sensei think that she could save this child from a life in Konoha? Their ghosts still haunt her to this day. 

The Sandaime looked saddened but continued determined, “You can become the Godaime Hokage so I can take care of young Naruto—” 

Her hands were covered in blood again, trying to staunch the wound before the blood loss became too much. Dan’s heartbeat fading. People pulling her away from Dan’s body while another med-non declared him dead. 

She shook herself out of her thoughts. “You know why I cannot accept the hat.”

“But it’s time for you to return to your home,” the Sandaime pleaded. This was his last ditch effort for to convince her to stay. He needed her here, at home. 

Tsunade shook her head sadly, “I can’t. Konoha is not my home without those two people. I am still haunted by their ghosts.” 

The chair groaned as Tsunade got up and stretched her legs. “I just wanted to make sure that you were okay,” she said quietly. “I need to leave Konoha before I’m haunted by more nightmares. Bye sensei.” 

She kisses Naruto’s forehead. “Goodbye, Naruto.” His bright blue eyes look up at Tsunade and cooed. Tsunade felt a pang of warmth that she hasn’t felt in a long time. 

She leapt through the window and landed near the office building’s entrance. Her back faced Hokage Mountain, her ancestors trying to call her home. Shizune and Tonton were waiting for her by the entrance. 

“Let’s get out of this god forsaken village,” Tsunade muttered.

* * *

As they were walking towards Konoha’s gate, she looked back at the administrative building. Even though she knew that the idea was far fetched, she prayed that Naruto would live a happy life. 

“Is the Sandaime okay.” Shizune asked.

“Yeah.” Tsunade answered. “He’ll endure like he usually does. But I’m worried about Naruto.”

“Naruto?” Her voice was filled with curiosity.

“The holder of the Nine-Tails who will shoulder the blame for the destruction of Konoha.”

She clicked her tongue, “I hope they treat him right.”

The memory of bright blue eyes smiling at her made her grin, “He’ll be alright. With parents like Minato and Kushina, he will raise hell in Konoha.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic ever. I would like to get some feedback from it so I can edit it. Please give constructive criticism. I'm just so excited to post a fanfic after reading so many of them.


End file.
